1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports helmets, and more particularly, to protective and decorative coverings for sports helmets.
2. Prior Art
Sport helmets are used in various sports from youth leagues to professional leagues. While professional teams can afford to customize their helmets with the team's name, player's name, player's number, team logo, or team colors, youth leagues often cannot. In youth leagues, the helmets, such as those used in football and baseball are generally a solid color (e.g., white for football and navy blue or black for baseball) and are used for all teams without any markings or color to differentiate one team from another.
Furthermore, youths like to decorate their helmets with stickers, paint, and/or markers to personalize the helmet and/or show their accomplishments. However, youth leagues often do not allow such customization because of the expense of the helmets and the need to reuse the helmets for other youths and/or in other seasons.
Still further, because of the expense of the helmets, extreme care must be used to prevent damage, wear and tear, and even cosmetic blemishes to the helmets. Any damage or blemishes to the helmets is magnified due to the solid colors of the helmets, which is often white, particularly in the case of football helmets.